


Love In The Dark

by Tahii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahii/pseuds/Tahii
Summary: Sentenciados a um casamento, Orion e Walburga foram vencidos pelo destino e se tornaram vítimas de um sentimento mortífero.
Relationships: Orion Black/Walburga Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Turning Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, pessoal? Tudo certo?  
> Essa história apareceu enquanto eu escrevia Malfoy e pensava que Orion e Walburga poderiam ser explorados por uma perspectiva diferente. Então, eis Love in the Dark, uma short-fic de 03 ou 05 capítulos. A linda Adele vai inspirar os títulos dessa história.   
> Nós estamos, aqui, no ano de 1945  
> Espero que gostem ♥

— Walburga? — duas batidas na porta anunciaram a entrada de Irma em seu quarto. A jovem estava sentada em uma poltrona marrom, lendo um livro de Oclumência que havia achado em meio às caixas de Alphard empoeiradas no sótão. Ergueu os olhos para fitar a mãe, imediatamente voltando-os para as páginas amareladas. — Alphard logo vai para a chave de portal. 

— Já me despedi dele —murmurou colocando uma fita marcadora no capítulo. Irma fechou a porta, caminhou até a beirada da cama ornada de azul marinho e sentou-se.

— Hoje à noite teremos um jantar — sibilou olhando para sua mão fina, cheia de anéis de ouro. — Com Arcturus e Melania. Quero que vista o seu melhor vestido, e que você e Cygnus se comportem, é uma ocasião importante.

— Como todas as outras, deduzo — respondeu azeda, cruzando as pernas antes de olhar para os olhos marrons de sua mãe. Ela tinha uma postura ereta, e não mostrava emoção alguma em seu rosto. Analisava a filha atentamente. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Não — sua voz ecoou pelo quarto, precedendo o seu levantar e a sua saída. Olhou para a jovem mais uma vez, deixando-a em paz com seus pensamentos. 

Walburga não voltou a ler, pois seu coração estava tão disparado quanto uma sirene que avisava sobre um incêndio. Odiava sentir-se fraca de tal maneira, principalmente quando sua mente fértil levantava algumas questões sem resposta. Todos os dias, desde que saira de Hogwarts, esperava que sua mãe lhe dissesse sobre um jantar com seu possível noivo. Só que isso nunca acontecia. 

Sua vida era ir em festas de noivado, de casamento, ver suas colegas em um altar e ficar sem resposta mediante os questionamentos acerca do _seu_ matrimônio. 

Lembrava-se de setembro de 1944, quando sua melhor amiga casou-se com Ignatius Prewett em um lindo jardim de um castelo ao sul da Inglaterra. Lucretia Black era sua prima, costumeira confidente, que se via frente a um casamento dos sonhos. E ele era um homem de verdade, com seu respectivo charme e inteligência. 

O grande evento aconteceu em um campo imenso, verde, que ainda contava com as características do fim do verão. Walburga estava na primeira fileira, entre Cygnus e Alphard, trajando um vestido negro. Seu longo e grosso cabelo escuro estava preso em um coque sem nenhum fio fora do lugar, e de alguma forma tentava expressar algum resquício de felicidade por Lucretia. Não que ela precisasse disso, é claro. Embora fossem próximas, a arrogância de Lucretia costumava ser a pólvora para diversos desentendimentos, além de que ela não precisava de apoio de ninguém para fazer o que muitas queriam, o que incluía Walburga. 

Após os votos e o enjoativo beijo entre os dois, Walburga fora obrigada a ficar em uma mesa com seus pais, ouvindo a conversa alheia, enquanto que Cygnus e Alphard haviam se enfiado em algum lugar junto a Orion e Abraxas Malfoy. 

— Lucretia e Ignatius formam um excelente casal— Irma comentava com as outras pessoas que compunham a mesa. — Ambos de uma beleza incomparável — e talvez fosse realmente verdade o que sua mãe dizia. Lucretia tinha os olhos mais lindos de toda a família Black, o corpo tão delicado quanto o de uma boneca de porcelana, e a maneira de ser mais elegante do que qualquer um pudesse tentar. Ignatius chamava atenção pelo seu cabelo ruivo, comprido até a nuca, e pela sua simpatia que disfarçava a toxidade de sua, então, esposa. —Terão uma bela família. 

Irma ficou tagarelando sobre isso durante toda a festa, o que causou não apenas tédio, mas taças e taças de vinho degustadas por Pollux. Walburga podia notar o olhar desdenhoso do pai em sua direção, e sentiu seus nervos enrijecerem quando uma risada sádica foi ouvida. 

— Está vendo, Walburga? — perguntou chamando sua atenção. — Você precisa ser bonita e minimamente interessante para que alguém sinta ao menos dó para te desposar— ela não desviou o olhar, embora sentisse suas veias pulsarem forte. — Mas é imprestável até para isso. 

Olhando-se no espelho enquanto se arrumava para o jantar com seus tios, Walburga viu que seu pai tinha razão. Era tão sem graça, magra, pálida; ninguém seria tão estúpido para desejá-la, a não ser que estivesse sob a maldição Imperius. 

Terminou de colocar seus brincos de esmeralda olhando fixamente para seu coque, procurando a certeza de que estava perfeito. Desceu para a sala de jantar em passos calmos, cumprimentou Arcturus, Melania, Orion, e sentou-se ao lado de Cygnus na grande mesa. O jantar foi servido e Walburga ocupou-se de não prestar atenção na conversa dos adultos, tampouco na de seu irmão. Por fim, ficou a bebericar uma taça de vinho enquanto esperava desesperadamente que chegasse logo a hora de se deitar. Estava mexendo a bebida no cristal, com suas orbes escuras fixadas, quando a voz grossa de seu pai a fez estremecer dos pés à cabeça. 

— Vocês vão se casar — ele disse, deixando com que um silêncio pesado recaísse sobre a mesa de jantar. Walburga o encarou como se soubesse do que falava, e o sorriso venenoso nos lábios de seu progenitor lhe deu náuseas. — Logo após Orion se formar, talvez em… Setembro. Não sei — ele ergueu sua taça de cristal, sibilando: — Toujour Pur. 

O coração de Walburga estava quase saindo pela boca, mas ela não sabia identificar qual era o sentimento por trás disso. Se era ódio, tristeza, ansiedade ou algo muito parecido com felicidade. Ela queria se casar com um homem de poder, que admirasse e deixasse todo o seu corpo eletrizado. Queria que as pessoas conversassem a seu respeito, que desejassem algo que somente ela poderia ter. Por outro lado, apesar de ir contra todas as suas expectativas infantis, era sua chance de sair das asas mortíferas de Pollux Black. 

Naquela mesma noite, após todos irem embora, os quatro permaneceram na sala de estar. Cygnus normalmente subia as escadas e se trancava em seu quarto, para poupar seus nervos das abobrinhas que seu pai costumava proferir. Mas aquela era uma situação crítica, e ele sabia como seu pai lidava com o gênio de Walburga. Sem Alphard presente, ele deveria tentar intervir caso fosse muito necessário. Por isso ficou sentado na poltrona, fingindo não estar interessado no que se prosseguiria. Olhava a irmã pelo canto do olho, amaldiçoando seu maldito azedume que irritava Pollux. 

— Está contente, Walburga? Por eu ter convencido Arcturus a obrigar Orion a se casar com a minha _querida_ primogênita? — ele caminhou até o sofá, ao lado da esposa, e repousou sua mão sobre o joelho coberto da mesma. — Tenho pena de Orion. Tantas damas o querendo e ele fadado a ficar com um desperdício de magia, e de pureza de sangue, devo dizer. Se bem que… É a única coisa que você pode oferecer a ele. Pureza de sangue. Filhos eu já não creio, deve ser tão infértil quanto uma árvore bichada — Pollux gargalhou sozinho. — Como que Arcturus concordou, Cygnus?

— Não sei — respondeu sério, após alguns segundos, olhando para os sapatos lustrados.

— Trate de mudar essa cara de morta, Walburga — Pollux levantou do seu lugar e cambaleou até a filha, segurando seu rosto alvo com apenas uma mão. — Se Arcturus e Orion desistirem desse casamento, você vai apodrecer em algum lugar bem longe daqui, entendeu? — ela olhou firme em seus olhos, levando um tapa ardente em seguida. — Além de feia e inútil, surda — resmungou distanciando-se. 

Walburga não demorou em ir para seu quarto, ainda mais pelo olhar julgador de seu irmão que lhe fez companhia por alguns instantes de silêncio. Ao deitar em sua cama, impediu-se de chorar, ou de mostrar para si mesma qualquer resquício de sentimento perante a situação. Fechou os olhos e dormiu, com algo apertando-a por dentro. Sonhou com um lindas árvores laranjas naquela noite. 

Contudo, antes mesmo que Walburga tivesse a possibilidade de pensar a respeito do noivado de uma forma profunda e esclarecedora, Irma marcou para o quinto dia de Agosto daquele mesmo verão a festa de noivado do mais novo casal, o que ocasionou uma angústia irritante na jovem conforme os dias iam se passando. A notícia havia se espalhado de uma forma muito eficiente, de modo que todos os dias chegavam cartas parabenizando-a ou agradecendo pelo convite. Todos os créditos da — divulgação — foram atribuídos a Irma, que estava mais do que contente em poder ostentar outra união. A de Cygnus com Druella Rosier havia causado um grande fervor na Elite da época, mas nada se comparava com _dois_ bruxos de uma família mui nobre e antiga, como Orion e Walburga. 

— Posso entrar? — uma voz tão doce quanto caramelo tirou Walburga de seus devaneios enquanto tentava, sem muito sucesso, arrumar os próprios cabelos. Ela assentiu, ouvindo o fechar da porta. — Precisa de ajuda, senhora Black? — Druella sorriu animada, levando a mão ao coração. Suspirou enjoativamente feliz. 

— _Senhorita_ Black — corrigiu recusando-se a olhar o reflexo da garota loira, que sentava-se em sua cama. — O que faz aqui tão cedo?

— Sua mãe pediu para que eu viesse para te ajudar a se arrumar, porque Lucretia virá apenas com Orion — explicou cruzando as pernas. Walburga revirou os olhos. — Além de que eu teria uma oportunidade de ver o seu irmão por mais tempo

— Ele está no quarto ao lado, caso te interesse. E não preciso de ajuda

— Nem com os seus cabelos? — perguntou andando até a garota, que negou. — O que pretende fazer nele?

— Um coque

— De novo?

— Sempre — Druella torceu o canto da boca, fixando os olhos na cabeleira escura e grossa de Walburga. — Por que fez essa cara?

— Você _sempre_ está de coque. Deveria fazer algo diferente, afinal, é o seu noivado! Orion vai estar aqui.

— Não sei se o seu pequeno cérebro de ervilha consegue perceber, Druella, mas não estou interessada em fazer coisas diferentes, gosto de coque e Orion sempre esteve por aqui — seu azedume fez Druella respirar fundo. 

— Não está mais aqui quem disse, _senhorita_ Black, apenas… Apenas estou dizendo porque gosto de estar sempre diferente nas vezes em que encontro o seu irmão.

—Tolice — debochou com uma risada de escárnio. — Cygnus não consegue ver diferença nem nas próprias roupas.

Era uma grande verdade, inclusive. A devoção de Druella em deixar Cygnus feliz por estarem noivos era patético, mas ela não conseguia lidar com tal realidade. Cygnus detestava a garota, no mínimo, e a considerava infantil, tola e medíocre. Walburga acreditava que não seria possível ter outra percepção, já que ela ainda estava com catorze anos e tentava, dentro de seus limites, agradá-lo. Ela sentia algo relacionado a pena, mas tentava suportá-la por educação. 

O que fez o estômago de Walburga revirar foi pensar que o seu então grande noivo tinha dezesseis anos, e talvez tivesse a mesma cabeça de vento que Druella e Cygnus no final das contas. 

Quando terminou de se arrumar, devidamente trajada com um longo vestido azul marinho e com seu costumeiro coque que Druella não teve argumentos para intervir, ela desceu para recepcionar os convidados junto com seus pais. Alphard chegaria naquela noite, provavelmente após o jantar, o que seria com certeza a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer. 

Para sua surpresa, ou não, seu então noivo estava ao lado de Pollux e Irma cumprimentando a família de Ignatius. Ele estava com um terno preto, o cabelo cortado de forma militar e casualmente enfiava as mãos nos bolsos. Separou-se de Druella para prostrar-se ao lado dos três, tentando ao máximo parecer confortável com a situação, do mesmo jeito que Lucretia havia feito em seu noivado. 

— Ligeiramente atrasada, Walburga — Pollux ralhou com uma feição serena, fazendo-a abaixar os olhos. Orion a fitou de soslaio, focando toda a sua atenção na chegada da família Malfoy.

O que transcorreu a partir do jantar fora entediante, e a opção de Walburga fora permanecer calada mesmo que soterrada por assuntos supérfluos de Lucretia e Druella. Orion estava ao seu lado, também quieto, mas às vezes dando corda ao papo de quadribol que Cygnus discorria deliberadamente. 

Walburga só foi prestar atenção no que acontecia à sua volta quando Irma tocou uma taça de cristal com o talher, chamando a atenção dos convidados. O sorriso convencido da mãe deixou no ar detalhes que, aparentemente, a filha fora incapaz de entender. Orion se levantou da cadeira, segurando uma taça de vinho. 

— Gostaria de deixar à todos, mas principalmente aos meus pais e tios, o agradecimento por estarmos reunidos nesta maravilhosa noite — a voz de Orion não era das mais grossas, mas foi o suficiente para Walburga ter quase certeza que vomitaria o jantar remexido que havia se forçado a engolir. — E também de concretizar toda essa celebração. 

Orion pendeu a cabeça para baixo a fim de fitar a jovem que permanecia sentada, estendendo-lhe a mão para que se levantasse. Walburga prontamente o fez, e teve sua mão tomada gentilmente para que um grande anel de ouro, com uma pedra quase que da cor dos olhos de Orion, fosse posto em seu dedo anelar. Tentou sorrir, mas sabia que não possuía tamanho talento de atuação. Assentiu com a cabeça, e ao fim da ladainha permitiu que suas pernas bambas de nervoso descansassem. 

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante a noite inteira, ficando à mercê das conversas sobre casamento que lhe davam náuseas. Até que, de repente, Orion invadiu o círculo feminino para convidar Walburga para dançar. Todas as jovens ficaram em silêncio esperando a resposta da Black. Embora sua vontade não fosse das maiores, sabia que caso ficasse os burburinhos seriam insuportáveis. Por isso se levantou e tocou a mão do noivo, evitando qualquer contato com seu rosto. 

Orion era mais alto do que Walburga, seu cabelo era curto e não havia sinal de uma barba mal feita. Ela conseguiu ouvir o seu suspirar cansado, proveniente das possíveis coordenadas que Melania o havia feito engolir para aquela noite. Dançar com a noiva era uma delas, não apenas mais importante do que lhe dar um anel. Mas ele estava se saindo bem, de qualquer modo; não demonstrava insegurança, sabia dançar — algo que a própria Walburga teve de ensinar Cygnus para o jantar de noivado — e compartilhava da vontade da jovem de permanecer com os olhos fixados em outro lugar que não fosse o par. 

[...]

O Largo Grimmauld nº 12 estava quieto naquela tarde de 11 de Setembro. Cygnus finalmente havia ido para Hogwarts, e todos na casa estavam apreciando o silêncio de sua ausência. Não que ele fosse falante ou usasse um tom de voz muito alto, mas às vezes agitava a todos por coisas supérfluas. Alphard, uma semana após a ida de Cygnus, foi para a Noruega fazer algo que não era do conhecimento de Walburga. E restou à primogênita ler seus livros e evitar tudo que dissesse respeito ao seu distante casamento. 

Demorou algumas semanas para começar a receber cartas de Cygnus e, pior ainda, de Druella. Pelo que Lucretia havia lhe contado em um encontro casual num fim de semana, ela iria para a França junto a Ignatius e não teria muito tempo para responder cartas, mas afirmou que Walburga poderia mandá-las para sua residência. Tinha algo a ver com uma segunda lua de mel, já que estavam completando um ano de casados. Quando soube da notícia, Walburga sorriu de escárnio. Algo pior do que ouvir ladainhas sobre casamento, seria ouvir sobre filhos. E dentro de alguns meses, provavelmente, todos começariam a falar sobre os herdeiros. Seria uma pena se Lucretia fosse infértil, pensou consigo mesma quando jogou uma carta da prima da lareira, a que avisava que iriam viajar naquele mesmo dia. 

_Walburga,_

_O ano letivo mal começou e já estou com saudades das nossas conversas! Não tive coragem de falar nada com o seu irmão; ele apenas me disse que está muito ocupado com os estudos. E, não posso mentir, Poções está acabando com a minha felicidade. Como estão as coisas por aí? Já começou a pensar nas coisas do seu casamento?_

_Um grande abraço,_

_Rosier_

Foram as palavras mais estúpidas que Walburga havia lido naquele ano. Amassou a carta de Druella com a mão esquerda e a arremessou no fogo, preparando-se mentalmente para ler as abobrinhas que Cygnus poderia lhe ter escrito. Por sorte, ele apenas pediu para que ela matasse Alphard caso ele pisasse em seu quarto, nada de extraordinário. Walburga não se sentiu curiosa para ver se havia algo comprometedor por lá, tampouco para responder alguma coisa. Passou o semestre inteiro, em casa, aturando seus pais, Monstro e lendo livros. 

Lucretia pareceu passar uma eternidade viajando, o que despertou uma inquietude em Walburga. Era incômodo pensar que ela e Ignatius se amavam ao ponto de conseguirem ficar juntos por tanto tempo, sozinhos, livres para fazerem o que bem entendiam. A liberdade deles era incômoda, e o amor também. A relação deles não fazia sentido para Walburga; Ignatius realmente gostava de Lucretia, mesmo ela sendo uma tola. Mas, aparentemente, ela era a única a ter essa opinião. 

Quando voltaram da tal lua de mel, não demorou muito para que Walburga fosse convidada para passar uma tarde na casa da prima, que já havia tomado posse da residência dos Prewett. 

— Foi maravilhoso — Lucretia dizia enquanto bebericava uma xícara de chá. — Quando estamos aqui, Ignatius não tem muito tempo para me dar atenção, sempre está atrás das coisas de trabalho e, você sabe, às vezes viaja e passa dias longe. As noites em que ele chega tarde são as piores, a sensação de ter o lençol frio ao seu lado é angustiante, entende? — Walburga ouvia pacientemente, achando seu sorriso cada vez mais ridículo. Era óbvio que não entendia, porque não tinha um marido, nem uma cama para dividir com ele, tampouco lençóis. — Fazíamos amor todos os dias, com certeza logo a minha barriga começará a crescer. 

Walburga se esforçou ao máximo para parecer feliz por ela, embora torcesse para que Lucretia fosse uma árvore bichada. Seria uma pena, e uma lição para ela parar de se exibir tanto. Além de que a cara de seus pais, que tanto a idolatravam, seria icônica. 

Um relapso de alegria preencheu a vã existência de Walburga quando dezembro chegou e ao invés de alguma barriga aparecer na prima, ela ficava cada vez mais magra e, pelo o que confidenciava, Ignatius viajava quase todos os meses por semanas a fio. Infelizmente, dezembro trouxe seu irmão pentelho de volta para o recesso de fim de ano, e seu _noivo_ também. 

Por sorte, Orion e Walburga não foram obrigados a passar o natal olhando um para a cara do outro, já que a família de Ignatius iria passar o feriado na Irlanda e queria que Arcturus, Melania e Orion fossem junto. Entre forçar Orion a ficar em sua casa ou despachar sua filha para a Irlanda, Pollux decidiu sabiamente que Walburga ficaria no Largo Grimmauld junto com os irmãos. De um lado, Walburga agradeceu a Merlin por Orion depender dos pais, e por outro sentiu-se ridícula por _ainda_ depender da boa vontade dos pais, mais precisamente, de Pollux. Contudo, nada impediu que um pacote chegasse no dia vinte e cinco às mãos de Walburga. Era um bracelete de ouro de duende, com pedras como a de seu anel de noivado. Junto a ele, um bilhete. 

_Para Walburga_

_Feliz Natal_

_Sinceramente,_

_de Orion_

Após terminar de passar os olhos pela caligrafia delicada, um sorriso de escárnio tomou conta dos lábios de Walburga. Achou cômica a profundidade das palavras de Orion, mas apreciou o bracelete, que lhe serviu de apetrecho durante as festas e jantares que teve de encarar junto aos seus progenitores. Foi apenas no dia primeiro de janeiro de 1946, que teve a oportunidade de reencontrar Orion e lhe agradecer, como uma boa noiva. Irma havia decidido que fariam um jantar de ano novo na casa de campo que não iam desde a festa de aniversário de cinco anos de Cygnus. A neve estava, para variar, cobrindo toda a parte bonita da casa, embora a tornasse mais aconchegante por conta da lareira acesa. 

Enquanto tomava um pouco de água de gym, Walburga viu que havia alguém encostado na grade de madeira do andar de cima, olhando as vidraças que tomavam conta de toda a parede da sala de estar. Orion estava com o cabelo mais comprido, devidamente arrumado, e estava todo de preto, mas com os primeiros botões da camisa abertos, indo contra o código de seriedade que Pollux e Arcturus pregavam implicitamente. Decidiu que subiria as escadas, apenas para lhe agradecer. Havia considerado a hipótese de comprar algo em retribuição, mas provavelmente Melania o havia enchido o saco para comprar algo, além de que não queria parecer ter um gênio mole como o de Druella. 

— Se divertindo? — a voz dele saiu primeiro do que a dela, assim que chegou no último degrau. Silenciosamente, Walburga foi ao seu lado, colocando as mãos sobre a grade de madeira e olhando na mesma direção em que ele. 

— Consideravelmente — Orion arrumou sua postura antes encurvada. — Gostaria de agradecer pelo bracelete — ele assentiu, virando o rosto para ver a jóia em seu braço, sem dizer nada. — Embora sinto que talvez devesse minha gratidão a sua mãe. 

— Tenho meus méritos, por ter pedido para que fosse buscar — Orion não sorriu, e Walburga voltou seu olhar para as pessoas no andar debaixo, assim como ele. 

Walburga era uma estúpida porta. Não tinha o mínimo de habilidade social para, ao menos, levar uma conversa adiante. Não que ela realmente fizesse questão de um diálogo com Orion, porque não fazia, mas tinha algumas expectativas guardadas desde que começou a acompanhar o _romance_ de Lucretia e Ignatius. E sabia que não era como a prima. Nem mesmo seu noivo pirralho teria interesse em continuar um assunto com ela. Foi o que a motivou a distanciar-se da grade de madeira e fazer seu trajeto de volta à lareira, suas mãos estavam geladas. 

Andou em meio as pessoas como se fosse um vento frio que entrava pela janela, e contentou-se em fingir que observava os porta-retratos pendurados numa parede perto do fogo. A sua foto favorita era a que ela e Alphard seguravam, mediante seus recursos na época de criança, o recém nascido Cygnus nos braços, e ignoravam Irma, que não conseguia chamar tanta atenção quanto o sorriso banguelo do nenê. Algo em seu coração palpitava pela vontade de ter Alphard ali, ao seu lado, falando algo para tirar sua mente de sua própria auto sabotagem. 

— Seria interessante Cygnus ainda ser banguelo — Walburga fixou ainda mais seus olhos em seu alvo, e sentiu um tecido grosso encostar-se em seu braço. 

Orion havia se prostrado ao seu lado, e olhava na mesma direção. Ela não lhe respondeu nada. Apenas alguns minutos depois de sua fala permitiu-se olhar para o lado, para verificar o que raios ele estava fazendo ali. Parecia interessado nos porta-retratos, embora sua expressão tivesse traços de profunda indiferença. 

Walburga virou seu rosto até o queixo ficar na direção de seu ombro, para observar a movimentação que acontecia fora de sua bolha silenciosa. Seu olhar chegou até uma cabeleira ruiva, que ria enquanto acariciava os braços quase desnudos de sua esposa. Pelas náuseas que sentiu, voltou seu olhar para o canto da sala, sendo surpreendida por orbes cinzas que lhe analisavam discretamente. Não teve medo de encará-lo, talvez com a pior de suas expressões. 

— Algum problema? — perguntou falsamente entusiasmada pela resposta. Orion contorceu o canto da boca, formando algo próximo de um sorriso. 

— Gostaria de dançar? — esticou o braço em sua direção. Walburga franziu o cenho. Ninguém estava dançando. Inclusive, a música estava baixa demais para ser ouvida em meio à falação do cômodo. — Se ninguém der o primeiro passo, todos vão passar a noite inteira jogando papo fora enquanto poderiam fazer coisas mais interessantes. 

Walburga o encarou firme, e percebeu que ele não parecia estar brincando. Ele insistiu com o olhar não vacilante por tempo o suficiente para convencê-la. Sua mão gelada repousou na mão quente de Orion, e os dois deram apenas alguns passos para perto dos instrumentos enfeitiçados que tocavam uma enjoativa música clássica. 

— Belo anel — ele comentou apertando sua mão direita, que havia se tornado a casa do anel de noivado dos dois. Walburga apertou sua mão de volta, com as pontas dos dedos, e viu novamente os cantos da boca de Orion se configurarem em um quase sorriso. 

[...]

As aulas voltaram mais rápido do que Walburga imaginou ser possível, o que a privou de ouvir Cygnus falando horas a fio sobre o semestre e, também, de outros encontros com Orion. Não que ela quisesse vê-lo, mas, afinal de contas, gostando ou não da ideia, ele era seu futuro marido. Pode-se dizer que Walburga demorou para pegar no sono durante o mês de janeiro. Algo fazia seu coração palpitar em uma angústia insuportável, e ao mesmo tempo sentia Orion apertar sua mão da mesma forma em que havia feito no ano novo. 

A chegada da primavera não trouxe coisas boas, contudo. Lucretia havia, finalmente, conseguido engravidar, o que implicava na presença quase obrigatória de Walburga na residência dos Prewett no mínimo duas vezes por semana, para ajudar a prima com os preparativos para a chegada do bebê. Só de olhar a felicidade estampada na cara de Lucretia, seu estômago revirava. Ela estava tão feliz por mostrar a todos que ela era a mais perfeita mulher da família; a que tinha o marido mais belo e que estava gerando um filho dele. Não havia dúvidas que a criança nasceria linda, mas, por azar, talvez fosse uma menina. Walburga sorria pensando nessa possibilidade enquanto andava com Lucretia atrás de roupinhas e brinquedos. Sabia exatamente qual era a sensação de ser a primogênita, e o quanto de desprezo havia conseguido simplesmente por ter nascido. Lucretia, de certa forma, também sabia. Era óbvio que Orion era o favorito de Arcturus, embora mais novo. A diferença entre as primas era que Lucretia conseguia se colocar num pedestal e provar ser a mulher perfeita, enquanto que Walburga ficava à mercê de Pollux, que, inclusive, ficava cada dia mais insuportável. 

Os jantares no Largo Grimmauld estavam ficando mais tensos a cada dia. Pollux estava ingerindo mais whiskey de fogo do que o recomendado e Irma estava com a grande boca fechada há séculos, ao que tudo indicava. Não havia feito nenhum comentário sobre o jantar de ano novo, nem sobre o fato de Cygnus quase não mandar cartas e nem mesmo estava implicando com Walburga por causa das costumeiras tolices. Apesar de ser um alívio, era ligeiramente estranho. Felizmente, ninguém tocou nesse assunto por alguns meses. 

Estavam em março quando várias cartas chegaram na mui nobre e antiga casa dos Black. Havia três para Alphard, uma para Irma e uma para Walburga. 

_Walburga,_

_Imagino que ficará o semestre inteiro lendo livros, implicando com Monstro e queimando cartas alheias. Então, como sugestão, indico que procure boas músicas para dançarmos durante as férias de verão. Não aceito um não como resposta._

_Orion_

Quando terminou de ler a caligrafia delicada de Orion, Walburga dobrou a carta e a guardou dentro de um livro falso que ficava em seu quarto. Não responderia, pelo simples fato de que não queria ser mole como Druella. Orion precisaria de mais palavras caso quisesse algo. 

Pollux costumava dizer que a maior fraqueza do homem era o amor. Sentimento inútil e descabido, que levava à loucuras e cegava os tolos apaixonados. Walburga sempre soube que Pollux não amava Irma, foi isso o que ele passou a vida toda dizendo, e ele não costumava mentir. Dos seus muitos adjetivos pejorativos, Pollux não podia ser considerado um mentiroso. Sempre detestou o fato de Alphard ter tido namoradas por mais de dois meses, e andava arisco quanto à conduta de Cygnus perto de Druella. Não queria que o filho fosse um pau mandado, muito menos por uma garota sonsa como a Rosier. Quanto a Walburga, ele já havia lhe tirado todas as esperanças que a colocavam no mesmo contexto de um _amor_. Ninguém a amaria, nem ele mesmo. 

— O que fez durante à tarde? — ele perguntou em um dos jantares. Pollux ocupava a cabeceira da mesa, e Irma estava ao seu lado direito. Walburga engolia a comida forçosamente. Era uma típica quarta-feira. 

— Fui comprar um novo relógio de bolso para Alphard — sibilou remexendo a comida em seu prato. — Ele voltará daqui três dias, e disse que ficará durante um tempo — Walburga arqueou a sobrancelha. Alphard não gostava de ficar no Largo Grimmauld, nem mesmo durante as férias em sua época de Hogwarts. Ou ficava no castelo ou dava um jeito de ficar trancado em seu quarto. Apesar de bom com palavras, preferia a solidão. 

— Eram dele as cartas que você estava lendo ontem à noite? — Pollux insistiu, bebericando sua quarta taça de vinho. 

— Uma de Cygnus também. Havia uma de Orion para Walburga. 

Walburga não disse nada a respeito, apenas ficou pensando sobre o por que de Monstro não ter lhe dado a carta dele como sempre fazia. Ela lançou um olhar mortífero para o elfo antes de subir às escadas. Foi no dia seguinte que teve a oportunidade de tirar satisfação com a criatura. 

— Por que não me deu a carta de Orion, sua aberração? — grunhiu ao vê-lo deixar uma xícara de chá na mesa de centro da sala de estar. 

— Monstro não deu porque não havia nada para a senhora de Monstro — murmurou indo em direção às janelas, para fechar ainda mais as cortinas. 

— Vou perguntar novamente, elfo imundo — seu tom foi baixo e ameaçador. — Por que não me entregou a carta de Orion?

— Monstro já disse, milady, não havia cartas de Orion Black. 

— Está insinuando que a minha mãe é uma mentirosa? — Walburga se levantou, abrindo a mão para que sua varinha viesse até ela. — Última chance, Monstro. Onde está a carta de Orion?

— Não havia cartas de Orion Black, milady — foi o suficiente para a jovem apontar sua varinha em direção ao elfo e fazê-lo flutuar de cabeça para baixo. 

— Ache essa maldita carta, Monstro, e deixe no meu quarto depois do jantar caso queira continuar com suas duas orelhas asquerosas — com um súbito movimento Walburga o fez cair no chão. 

Por sorte, as refeições não estavam sendo muito demoradas graças ao silêncio mortal que ainda se instalava entre Pollux e Irma. Quando Pollux foi para sua poltrona na sala tomar mais um pouco de whiskey, e Irma permaneceu na mesa, Walburga pediu licença e subiu ao seu quarto para ler a carta que lhe estava deixando com as pontas dos dedos geladas. Monstro estava em pé, ao lado da sua cama, com sua costumeira cara rabugenta de quem não havia seguido ordens direito. 

— Onde está? — insistiu, tirando os sapatos e jogando-os em Monstro, com o intuito que fosse guardar. 

— Monstro viu que havia uma carta de Cygnus Black, uma de Alphard Black e uma de F.M.K., minha senhora. Nenhuma de Orion Black. 

— Quem, diabos, é F.M.K.?

— Monstro não sabe, minha senhora — foi a última coisa que o elfo imprestável disse antes de guardar os sapatos da garota. — Mas se a senhora de Monstro quiser, Monstro pode tentar descobrir. 

— Não sei se você tem neurônios o suficiente para isso — resmungou. 

Não havia dúvidas que um ânimo percorreu sua espinha ao considerar a possibilidade de ter recebido outra carta de Orion, mesmo não tendo lhe respondido. Contudo, talvez fosse melhor para que ele não se mostrasse tão desesperado. O cheiro de desespero incomodava Walburga profundamente. E, de certo modo, era o que suas narinas conseguiam inspirar naquela noite. 

Era por volta da uma da manhã quando acordou com uma gritaria na mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black. Vestiu seu robe e apanhou sua varinha antes de sair do quarto para verificar o que acontecia. Aparentemente era no quarto de seus pais, e os gritos pareciam vir de sua progenitora. Havia uma brecha na porta, por onde Walburga foi capaz de enxergar sua mãe gritando, com um raio vermelho lhe atingindo o peito. Pollux urrava coisas completamente sem nexo.

— SUA VAGABUNDA ASQUEROSA. SANGUE-RUIM MALDITA! — Walburga não teve coragem para adentrar o quarto e tentar parar Pollux. Precisaria de Alphard ali. — Você vai se arrepender até o último fio de cabelo, até o último dia da minha vida, dos minutos em que você passou com aquele estúpido — ele parou com a maldição cruciatus e ajoelhou ao lado do corpo trêmulo de Irma, puxando-a pelos cabelos em direção à cama. Com o silêncio que se prosseguiu, Walburga deu meia volta e trancou-se em seu quarto, fazendo um feitiço na porta. 

Não conseguiu dormir aquela noite. Encostou-se na cabeceira de sua cama, encolhida com o edredom e com a sua varinha em mãos. Os gritos de sua mãe voltaram num estalo, misturados com um choro que fazia os ouvidos de sua primogênita arderem. 

A única atitude que pensou em tomar foi a de matar Pollux caso ele entrasse por aquela porta. 

Na manhã seguinte, apenas ela ocupava a mesa para o café da manhã. Monstro havia lhe informado que Pollux havia saído por volta da seis da manhã, e que Irma estava em seu quarto, cuja porta estava trancada. Walburga não quis ir atrás dela, exigir por uma explicação. Sabia o que havia acontecido. Sua mãe havia traído Pollux. Ela merecia o que havia sofrido. E Walburga não seria estúpida em arriscar sua vã existência para ficar do lado de uma traidora. 

Por volta das cinco da tarde, sua mãe entrou em seu quarto sem bater. Trajava um vestido negro, sem fazer questão de esconder os hematomas do rosto com nenhuma maquiagem. 

— Quero te dizer duas coisas, Walburga — ela disse encostada no batente da porta. — Cuide de seus irmãos e seja uma boa esposa para Orion. 

O que Walburga fez foi mover os olhos da página amarelada que lia para Irma e, ao escutar, voltar sua atenção para o livro. Irma não falou mais nada, logo deixando o quarto. Nunca haviam sido de muitas palavras, o que poupava os nervos de Walburga de tolices como aquelas. Após uma tarde inteira trancafiada em seu quarto, fingindo-se ocupar com palavras estúpidas, Walburga saiu para descer até a sala de estar. Estava próxima a hora em que Pollux chegaria e, quem sabe, Alphard não adiantasse um dia e lhe fizesse uma surpresa — embora Walburga detestasse surpresas. Ela tinha um grande motivo para isso. Sentia-se fraca quando estava desprevenida, e tola. Como o momento em que foi em direção às escadas e deu de topo com a surpresa daquele anoitecer. Irma estava pendurada, em cima da escada, com uma corda no pescoço. Estava morta. 

Walburga sentou-se no primeiro degrau, e avistou seu elfo imprestável na ponta da escada. Não lhe deu nenhuma ordem, exceto que esperasse Pollux chegar. E ele não tardou. 

Naquela noite, Walburga não pregou os olhos, mesmo depois da chegada de Alphard. 

Quando o dia do enterro chegou, as coisas não poderiam parecer mais estranhas na mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black. Pollux viu a mulher ser enterrada como se estivesse vendo uma boa notícia no Profeta Diário; foi por muita insistência de Alphard que ele estava lá. Todos estavam. Embora quase nenhum se importasse realmente com aquele corpo. O que se passava pela cabeça de Cygnus era uma extensa lista de preocupações concernentes ao próprio bem estar em uma realidade sem Irma para conduzi-lo em direção a um casamento não muito conflituoso com Druella, e a mente de Walburga elaborava as possibilidades, que ficaram mais difíceis, de sair das asas mortíferas de Pollux Black. Orion era sua única saída, aparentemente. Alphard foi o único que se aproximou mais de seu corpo, o único que lhe beijou a mão e o único que levou flores para ela em todos os seus aniversários de morte. Ele era o filho favorito. Cygnus era um fraco e Walburga, um grande vácuo existencial. 

Restava à ela assumir um papel que sempre soube que odiaria: ser a figura feminina de uma casa empestiada pela toxidade de seus progenitores. Detestava ter que ficar atrás de Monstro para checar as tarefas domésticas, odiava aguentar as reclamações sem fim de Pollux quando estava bêbado, não gostava de ser uma versão de Irma Crabbe piorada. Alphard ficou em casa o resto do semestre esperando que Cygnus voltasse para medir o quão desastroso estava o círculo familiar, e Walburga foi acordada para uma realidade mais tenebrosa: começar a pensar nos preparativos de seu casamento. 

— Ainda não decidi uma data — Walburga dizia entediada dentro do quarto do bebê que Lucretia, a cada dia, deixava mais enjoativo. Nunca pensou que uma grávida de quase três meses poderia ser tão irritante e desesperada. Porque sim, Lucretia exalava desespero. 

— Logo Orion começará o sétimo ano e acredite quando eu digo que nove meses é pouco tempo para se planejar grandes eventos — sorriu acariciando a própria barriga inexistente. Walburga assentiu, quieta. — Se quiser posso te ajudar. 

— Se não for muita coisa para você — resmungou, fazendo a prima quase rasgar o rosto de orgulho. 

— Não será — Lucretia sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da de Walburga. — Até lá o bebê já terá nascido e ficará feliz de ver o tio Orion se casando. Um casamento, Walburga, implica muitos detalhes, muito mais do que você possa imaginar. Decoração, convidados, comida, bebidas, música, trajes, lua de mel. Por isso temos que começar a planejar imediatamente. Já pensou na cor de seu vestido?

— Preto. 

— E de sua lingerie? 

— Lingerie? — Walburga repetiu, séria. 

— Sim. É uma noite muito especial, não pode estar usando qualquer coisa — disse como se fosse óbvio. Sem saber o que responder, Walburga considerou a hipótese de trancar Lucretia e Druella numa sala para que se matassem com suas respectivas bobagens. — Ignatius ficou louco quando me viu — Walburga olhou a prima com desprezo. — Gosto de lembrar daquela noite. 

Sem o que dizer, Walburga ficou olhando para as próprias unhas enquanto os olhos cinzas de Lucretia lhe encaravam de uma forma levemente maníaca. Ela entendia bem a intenção escondida por trás de tanta simpatia: exibição. Lucretia adorava se exibir, adorava esfregar na cara de Walburga que ela havia se casado com Ignatius, que ela tinha o casamento perfeito, que ela era a mulher perfeita e, pior, que era ela quem ele procurava todas as noites. Enquanto que a pobre Walburga estava fadada a se casar com o irmão mais novo dela. Trágico. 

— Nos meses antes do meu casamento eu ficava imaginando como seria fazer amor com Ignatius. Nossos beijos eram tão cheios de… Paixão. Não sei se consegue entender — a Black deu ombros, indiferente. — Orion já beijou você? — Walburga negou com a cabeça, vendo Lucretia suspirar pesadamente, balançando a cabeça como se estivesse inconformada, embora algo próximo de alegria e satisfação transbordava de seus olhos. — Foi uma surpresa para ele saber que iria se casar com você, até mesmo porque ele estava namorando uma garota chamada Estela. Conhece?

— Não. 

— Ela é linda, Walburga, tão fina e delicada quanto Druella. Confesso que morro de inveja dos cabelos dela. Orion estava planejando pedir a mão dela durante o verão, mas papai decidiu que ele se casaria com você antes que fosse possível — deu ombros. — Acredito que deva ser por isso que ele não te beijou ainda. Nem todos têm a sorte que eu e Ignatius tivemos, de nos amarmos à primeira vista. 

Quando Walburga voltou para o Largo Grimmauld ainda conseguia ouvir a maldita voz de Lucretia discorrendo sobre Ignatius, noites de amor e blá, blá, blá. Ela estava certa, no final das contas; era a mais bonita da turma da sonserina na época de Hogwarts, a mais rica e mais desejada. Lembrava-se de como todos os garotos lutavam por uma oportunidade de levá-la ao baile de inverno, de como ela só tinha olhos para o Prewett e de como ele lhe tratava como uma rainha. Lembrava-se dos beijos que assistiu, dos gestos românticos, dos olhares, dos toques. Walburga sonhava com os lábios de Ignatius toda as vezes que o via beijar Lucretia. Não era tão difícil ter consciência de que desejava seu futuro cunhado profundamente, inclusive pelo seu desejo de mostrar para Lucretia que ela não era a mulher perfeita. Contudo, a realidade batia em sua porta. Walburga nunca havia beijado ninguém, nem tocado alguém, muito menos havia sido tocada. Era uma completa virgem, que talvez nunca sairia dessa posição da forma que realmente queria, uma vez que Ignatius não era possível para alguém como ela. 

Com a chegada do verão o Largo Grimmauld voltou a ter algo similar a uma costumeira rotina. Cygnus e Alphard não se desgrudavam, Pollux se mantinha recluso em seu escritório e Walburga se ocupava em pensar, mesmo contragosto, nas coisas de seu casamento. Não parecia que algo triste havia acontecido naquele local. Em comemoração às férias, a presença de Walburga fora requisitada na casa de Arcturus e Melania, que dariam um jantar para os amigos mais próximos. Como Pollux alegou estar indisposto, os três irmãos tomaram frente. Ou melhor, Cygnus e Walburga tomaram. Alphard justificou sua ausência com os preparos para sua próxima viagem à Noruega. 

Naquela noite em especial, Walburga demorou mais do que o de costume para terminar de se arrumar. Trajava um vestido verde escuro liso que cobria seu corpo inteiro, sendo mais solto a partir da cintura, seu cabelo estava preso num coque e seus dedos estavam cheios de anéis de ouro. Nada de espetacular, nada novo, nada que valesse realmente a pena olhar. Apenas desceu para a sala onde seu irmão lhe aguardava quando se deu por conta que não havia o que fazer para deixar de ser tão desinteressante. O que estragou sua noite, porém, foi chegar ao jantar e se deparar com Lucretia mais linda do que nunca, ostentando sua barriga que gerava o próximo herdeiro dos Black. A cada mês ela ficava mais insuportável. 

Walburga limitou-se a pegar uma taça de vinho e sentar-se no sofá para não se misturar às conversas que não se importava. Deveria inspirar-se mais em Alphard: ser de menos palavras e mais solidão. 

— Walburga Black — a voz aveludada lhe despertou de seus devaneios. Com um pouco de desânimo, a moça ergueu os olhos para encarar o homem que lhe dirigia a palavra. 

— Ignatius Prewett — respondeu pondo-se imediatamente em pé e esticando a mão, para que ele depositasse um singelo beijo. 

— O que faz sozinha? Onde está Orion? — ele deu uma olhada vaga pelas pessoas, arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas. 

— Provavelmente envolvido numa conversa sem fim. 

— Orion é tão falante quanto Lucretia depois de um pouco de vinho — riu, sentando-se onde Walburga estava. Ela se viu na liberdade de sentar-se ao seu lado. — Como vai seu pai?

— Bem. Um pouco indisposto há alguns dias. E seus pais?

— Mais felizes do que nunca. Estão loucos para o primeiro neto. 

— Imagino — sorriu, não resistindo a admirar a beleza do rapaz, que esticou seu braço sobre o sofá e cruzou as pernas. Com a mão que segurava um copo de whiskey fazia movimentos circulares. 

— Nunca pensei que me encontraria nessa situação tão rapidamente — mentiu, como todos faziam. — Logo será você e Orion. 

— Você e Lucretia parecem mais ansiosos do que nós mesmos — a voz séria de Orion levou o olhar de Walburga para si antes mesmo que ela pudesse concordar com Ignatius, mesmo desgostosa. 

— Adoro festas de casamento, Orion, você sabe. 

— Em breve se deleitará, então. Walburga? — ele lhe estendeu a mão direita. 

Tocou a mão de Orion, cuja expressão era de um profundo descontentamento, e fez um aceno para Ignatius, que continuou fitando os dois até que saíssem do campo de visão dele. Orion a levou para os jardins muito bem cuidados de Melania, repousando a mão de Walburga em seu braço antes que colocasse as mãos para trás. Era uma noite estrelada de verão. Não havia nenhum vento, nem barulho; toda a movimentação acontecia dentro da residência. Ao lado de fora restava o silêncio e a solidão. 

Walburga estava com uma expressão rabugenta e olhos perdidos no chão. Tentava ficar lembrando repetidamente da visão de perto que havia tido de Ignatius para que não esquecesse tão cedo. O que se tornava mais difícil a medida que se interessava pela atitude de Orion em tê-la levado para fora. 

— Como você está? — ele perguntou expirando todo o ar de seus pulmões. Parou de andar e olhou para o céu. 

— Normal — Orion assentiu, cerrando os olhos em direção às estrelas. Walburga não queria perguntar sobre ele pelo simples fato que não tinha nenhum tipo de interesse. 

— Ótimo — após alguns instantes, Orion desviou sua atenção para a noiva, que lhe encarava mortífera. — Eu comprei algo para você — ele apalpou o bolso esquerdo e tirou uma caixinha negra. Walburga a pegou com as duas mãos, desvencilhando-se dele, e abriu. Era um anel de ouro num formato de cobra, bem fino e pequeno. 

— Por qual razão? — ela perguntou quando ele pegou o anel. Orion fitou seus olhos negros de uma forma que fez Walburga se sentir levemente incomodada. 

— Porque eu quis — fez um movimento com as sobrancelhas e o canto de sua boca indicou um tipo de sorriso. Delicadamente, Orion pegou sua mão direita e colocou em seu mindinho o anel, em seguida depositando um beijo no dorso da mão de Walburga. Não a soltou. — Pensei que minha _noiva_ gostaria, mesmo que seja apenas mais um na sua imensa coleção. 

— Como sabe que tenho uma coleção? 

— Sempre está com anéis diferentes — ele acariciou seus dedos, passando por cima de alguns que ela usava. Walburga não respondeu nada, apenas sustentou o olhar de Orion sem entender sua atitude. — O que tem feito?

— Planos. 

— Planos — repetiu, voltando a mirar o céu. Walburga continuou olhando para ele, tentando enxergar para seu próprio bem alguma semelhança com Ignatius. Por azar e destino, não havia nada que aliviasse seus desejos. 

Ignatius tinha o rosto fino, olhos castanhos brilhantes, pele marcada por algumas sardas, cabelo liso até as orelhas. Ele era alto, magrelo, de uma palidez quase patológica. Seu sorriso parecia um encanto elaborado pelo próprio Merlin, e sua voz era aveludada. Já Orion tinha o maxilar um pouco quadrado, olhos cinzas, pele branca sem marca alguma. Seu cabelo era encaracolado, negro, batia nos ombros e vivia solto, às vezes despenteado. Sua voz não era de veludo, era séria, um pouco autoritária, e seu porte físico não era como o do Prewett. Walburga apenas conseguia ver que ele não era tão magro e que ele não era Ignatius. 

Pensar nisso só a deixou mais desgostosa, e encontrou-se numa situação constrangedora ao perceber que Orion a observava lhe observar. Talvez ele não fosse tão tolo quanto pensava, talvez não fosse difícil perceber que pensava em outra pessoa, talvez Orion fosse capaz de entendê-la. Quem garantia que ele não estava a fazer as mesmas comparações, mas com a tal de Estela que Lucretia havia comentado?

— Quando iremos nos casar? — ele perguntou, dando um passo em direção à Black, que suspirou em descaso. 

— Não sei — cruzou os braços, tirando seus dedos da mão atenciosa do rapaz. — Estava para te perguntar isso. 

— Podemos casar amanhã — Walburga arregalou os olhos, assustada. Foi a primeira vez que viu Orion sorrir abertamente e emitir uma quase risada. — Não pensei que seu desgosto fosse tamanho, Walburga. 

— Um casamento implica muitos detalhes que, definitivamente, não são resolvidos da noite para o dia — disse imediatamente. Orion assentiu, nada convencido. 

— E se for em 05 de julho de 1947? 

— No _verão_? — lastimou, franzindo o cenho. 

— O inverno é muito longe — contestou com o costumeiro sorriso de canto. — Não quero esperar dezesseis meses se posso esperar doze. Além de que no verão as estrelas estão mais visíveis no céu. 

— Quer se casar _à noite_? — pronto. Estava definido. Seu noivo pirralho era uma aberração. Orion balançou a cabeça. — Ninguém se casa à noite, Orion. Todos se casam durante a tarde.

— Você tem uma mania irritante de seguir o que os outros fazem, hum? — ele enfiou a mão nos bolsos. — Quer uma festa como a de Lucretia? — Walburga pensou que fosse melhor não responder, mas os olhos cinzas de Orion pareceram captar algo que ela havia deixado no ar. — Quer um marido como Ignatius? — sua melhor defesa foi encará-lo com desprezo. — Faça o que quiser com a festa, Walburga, apenas não coloque abobrinhas nessa sua cabeça sobre casamentos perfeitos. Eles não existem. 

— Apenas não gosto do verão — ela desviou do assunto, fazendo-o rir com um leve teor de sarcasmo. 

— Da próxima vez não me pergunte, então, faça o que quiser — respondeu simplesmente. — Se você é uma idiota sem personalidade que quer fazer a mesma coisa ridícula que todos fazem, paciência. Poderia ser uma festa no verão, à noite, com todas as estrelas de enfeite no céu. Mas não! Vamos nos casar na primavera, com flores que me dão alergia e no dia em que sobrar. 

Walburga queria mais que ele morresse de alergia bem no dia do casamento. Para ela não faria muita diferença; exceto que iriam parar de lhe encher o saco. Orion continuou fitando o céu, com uma expressão fechada. Ela já estava ficando cansada de ficar em pé, além de que precisava colocar algo no estômago, fosse o jantar ou um vinho. 

— Por que me trouxe aqui? — ela perguntou. 

— Queria te dar o anel e dançar. 

— _Dançar?_ — a única explicação cabível para tal situação era que Walburga estava ficando, realmente, louca. Não havia música. Ninguém estava dançando em lugar nenhum. 

— Pedi para que você escolhesse músicas para dançarmos durante as férias de verão. 

— Não tive tempo. 

Walburga, naquele momento, sentia seu coração disparado. Orion não parecia estar contente, nem descontente; estava com uma feição esquisita e seus olhos tinham um brilho suspeito. O que ela mais queria era voltar para a sala, sentar-se e esperar o fim do jantar em paz, e de preferência sozinha. Porém, o que aconteceu foi exatamente ao contrário. Ficou parada como se seus pés estivessem plantados no chão, completamente irritada com a insistência velada de Orion em permanecer ali com ela. 

O que sentia piorou quando ele, de repente, virou-se para ela e levou as duas mãos em sua cintura, sem muito ensaio, sem muita enrolação, e a puxou para perto. Lentamente, Orion abriu sua mão direita e deslizou da cintura para as costas de sua noiva, fazendo uma pressão sobre o tecido do vestido para que pudesse, talvez, sentir algo a mais. Tomou a mão direita de Walburga e a levou para seu ombro, um pouco perto de sua nuca, por debaixo de seus cabelos ondulados. Ela viu-se na situação de levar a outra mão para junto com a outra, ficando mais perto do rapaz. A essa altura, seu coração palpitava de algo que não fazia ideia; considerou a hipótese de estar tendo um acesso de raiva, mas percebeu acalmar-se quando Orion deu os primeiros passos para o início de uma valsa, sem desgrudar seus olhos dos dela um minuto sequer.


	2. Skyfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nesse segundo capítulo as coisas começarão a fluir, literalmente como um skyfall. Novamente, Adele inspirando a história de Orion e Walburga. Boa leitura! ♥

O reflexo que via no espelho era, no mínimo, tedioso. 

Walburga estava de lingerie em cima de um pequeno palanque circular, esperando que a costureira trouxesse seus vestidos, enquanto que Lucretia estava sentada numa poltrona bordô, com seus olhos cinzas furiosos fixos no além. Sua barriga estava tão grande que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer respiração mais funda que desse, fazendo jus às últimas semanas de gravidez. Walburga realmente esperava que isso acontecesse. 

— Você é tão seca quanto uma vara — ela murmurou de repente, enquanto Walburga pensava exatamente a mesma coisa. — Deveria fazer um feitiço para aumentar os seios, pelo menos. Homens gostam de seios grandes. 

O silêncio voltou à sala num baque não tão violento. Walburga não poderia discordar de Lucretia, até mesmo porque Irma nunca havia feito tais observações — nenhuma, na verdade. As duas eram de pouquíssimas palavras e, de fato, o matrimônio dela e de Pollux não era um dos melhores para se tomar como exemplo. Havia muitas noites que Walburga ouvia sons do quarto deles, mas não achava que eram de prazer, embora fossem sua única referência sobre sexo além de suas fantasias infundadas. Sentiu seu corpo estremecer ao pensar nisso. 

— Como acontece o sexo? — a pergunta ficou no ar até que Lucretia voltasse seu olhar para a futura cunhada, que a encarava firme pelo espelho. 

— Sempre como o homem quer — Lucretia se apoiou dos braços da poltrona para se levantar. — Alguns são mais gentis, outros são mais violentos. A recomendação é que não deixe o noivo muito irritado no dia do casamento, pode ser pior quando estiverem a sós — disse parando ao lado de Walburga. — Só saiba que a primeira vez dói como o inferno, parece que você está sendo rasgada ao meio… Isso pode se repetir com frequência, principalmente quando não há nenhum _sentimento_. 

— Senhorita Black, aqui está — a costureira apareceu segurando nove panos de cores escuras. — Os que ainda faltam terminar são o da formatura e o do seu casamento, milady. Qual quer experimentar primeiro? 

O resto da tarde foi gasto no ateliê, assim como vários galeões por parte de Walburga. Seu vestido de casamento ainda estava em seu estágio inicial, enquanto que o da formatura faltava apenas alguns detalhes. Os que havia mandado fazer para os próximos eventos estavam exatamente como Walburga queria, uma raridade. 

Entretida com o planejamento de seu casamento e da festa de Natal, Walburga não respondia às cartas que lhe chegavam. Contudo, Monstro lhe infernizava tanto com as malditas correspondências que decidiu lê-las, já que matar o elfo não seria proveitoso. Ele era consideravelmente útil no fim de ano.

O Largo Grimmauld estava silencioso, como sempre, sendo possível ouvir somente os passos de Walburga pelas escadas até a sala de estar. Em seu trajeto, Walburga espiou Alphard em seu quarto, que escrevia calmamente num pergaminho, e fez questão de verificar que Pollux estava em seu escritório, onde havia se tornado seu habitat mortal. Não saía de lá há alguns dias, o que ajudava bastante no humor de Walburga. Torcia para que ele tivesse o mesmo insight de sua mãe e _poof!_ De repente ela o encontrasse morto lá dentro. Para deixar tudo ainda melhor, só se Lucretia perdesse a criatura asquerosa que carregava naquele tambor de trasgo. Walburga relaxou a feição pensando nisso. 

Pegou as cartas, sentou-se perto da lareira e fez questão de acendê-la para queimar as eventuais cartas de Druella. Havia cinco dela, duas de Alphard de quando ele ainda estava viajando e uma de Cygnus. Nenhuma de Orion, o que foi ligeiramente estranho de perceber, já que ele também costumava escrever algumas bobagens. Sua calmaria passou ao pensar numa possível explicação: Estela, a tal namoradinha de seu noivo pirralho. Walburga não teve tempo de discorrer sobre o tema mentalmente, já que um patrono apareceu. 

— Está nascendo! — a voz de Ignatius exalava uma animação quase patológica. — Lucretia entrou em trabalho de parto!

Walburga, contragosto, levou alguns minutos para comunicar Pollux e Alphard. 

Pollux quis ir até a residência dos Prewett para ver a criança; afinal, a perfeita Lucretia estava dando a luz a mais um puro-sangue da mui nobre e antiga casa dos Black! Ele não poderia perder esse momento. Walburga foi se arrastando e, para piorar, foi convidada a entrar no quarto onde Lucretia gritava de dor. Estava em cima da cama, com as pernas abertas, esgoelando-se e suando como uma porca indo para o abate. Por isso, Walburga preferiu ficar perto da janela, apenas observando a cena de longe. Nunca teria um filho se fosse para ser daquela forma nojenta. 

Séculos se passaram com os gritos de Lucretia até que, de repente, ela parou, buscando por ar. O que restou ao quarto foi um profundo silêncio, já que o pestinha não chorava. 

— Por que ele não está chorando? — ela perguntou tentando erguer a cabeça para ver seu filho nos braços da curandeira.

— Ele está morto, senhora.

Walburga voltou a realidade ao ouvir o grito de pavor que saiu da garganta de Lucretia, tendo um singelo sorriso estampando seus lábios. Nem a criança havia suportado a ideia de tê-la como mãe. Era uma pena, para não dizer tragédia. Sem incentivo para se aproximar da prima, Walburga permaneceu onde estava, pronta para apreciar a cena que viria. 

Ignatius abriu a porta violentamente, com uma expressão séria demais. Lucretia gritava e chorava como uma verdadeira louca. Nada o impediu, contudo, de ir até a beirada da cama e a abraçar. Walburga sentiu o estômago revirar, e viu que era a sua deixa para sair do quarto e dar a incrível notícia para seu pai. Havia sonhado com aquele momento por malditos nove meses. 

— A criança nasceu morta — sorriu abertamente, passando por ele em direção ao sofá. — Ficaremos aqui muito tempo ainda?

Em questão de dias todos estavam sabendo que o bebê havia nascido morto e que Lucretia não era tão perfeita quanto se mostrava. Ela ficou trancafiada na residência dos Prewett por meses sem fim, não querendo ver uma alma viva em sua frente, o que incluía Ignatius. Lucretia ainda teria muitos anos para se provar uma árvore frutífera, como diria Pollux, mas Walburga tinha plena convicção que falharia e acabaria ganhando o título de verdadeira fracassada dos Black. 

No primeiro dia do ano de 1947 Lucretia ainda não estava disposta o suficiente para se exibir, o que acarretou sua falta no jantar de ano novo que Pollux ofereceu na casa de campo da família em “homenagem a Irma”. 

Walburga não poderia estar mais radiante, é claro. Havia mandado fazer um vestido azul escuro de mangas para aquele jantar. Ele era longo e grudado ao corpo, sendo o tecido parecido com veludo. Estava com seu anel de noivado, com o anel que Orion havia lhe dado no verão passado e com o colar que havia ganho do mesmo por correspondência no Natal. A vergonha de Lucretia impediu que Walburga tivesse o desprazer de encontrar seu noivo pirralho, sendo esta boa-ação registrada para que um dia ela, talvez, retribuísse. 

Porém, no ano novo, fora forçada a ver Orion. Devia admitir que ele estava especialmente charmoso naquela noite, e que não sentiu tanta repulsa quando ele a convidou para dançar — desta vez, com música. Embora bonito, ele estava mais quieto que o normal e tinha um sorrisinho suspeito em seus lábios vermelhos. Enquanto dançavam, ele olhava por cima dos ombros de Walburga e continuava com aquela expressão estranha. Walburga pisou em seu pé propositalmente para ver se surtia algum efeito, mas, ao contrário que imaginou, seu sorriso apenas aumentou. 

— Perdoe-me — sussurrou rabugenta. 

— Se chamasse pelo meu nome, eu certamente também te olharia — ele disse pigarreando, abrindo a palma da mão para que os dedos de Walburga se encaixassem nos seus. — Como está?

— Cansada de dançar — resmungou. 

— Não fazem nem cinco minutos — Orion sorriu, levando a delicada mão para seus ombros. Walburga desviou o olhar ao sentir suas mãos apertarem sua cintura e a puxar para mais perto. — Mais um pouco e deixo você descansar antes da próxima música. 

— Próxima música? — indignou-se, voltando a encará-lo. Sua expressão divertida lhe incomodava profundamente. 

— Sim. Ou você mandou fazer esse vestido para ficar sentada? Está muito bonita para ficar tomando vinho emburrada no sofá — disse levando sua palma para as costas de Walburga, que teve uma sensação estranha ao sentir a pressão que Orion fazia pelo trajeto. — Além de que Druella está desocupada, e acho que entre dançar comigo e falar com ela você prefira… 

— Falar com ela, é claro.

— Hm, mesmo? — a outra mão de Orion saiu de sua cintura para fechar Walburga entre seus braços. — É uma pena. Gosto de dançar com você. 

— Acredito que você goste de dançar, independentemente de quem seja seu par. 

— Prefiro noivas ranzinzas, para ser sincero. 

— O que há com você? Está esquisito — Walburga arqueou uma sobrancelha, arisca, irritando-se conforme via a não desistência de Orion. 

— Já decidiu o seu vestido para a minha formatura? — ele desconversou, fazendo Walburga revirar os olhos e, ao perceber que ele falava sério, assentir. — E o do casamento?

— Por que seu súbito interesse em vestidos?

— Vou pegar uma taça de vinho, aproveite seus minutos de descanso, sim? — respondeu, parando de dançar conforme o fim da música. Pegou a mão de Walburga que estava em seu ombro e a beijou. 

Walburga o observou se distanciar e, quando deu-se por sozinha, subiu as escadas na vã expectativa de se distanciar das pessoas. 

Os eventos sem Lucretia eram tediosos. Ao menos quando ela estava infernizando a vida alheia havia algo para criticar; além de que Ignatius sempre lhe acompanhava esbanjando sua beleza e carisma. Walburga teve que se contentar com a sensação de paz, principalmente após perceber que Orion estava entretido numa conversa com Cygnus e Abraxas Malfoy, incapaz de insistir em mais uma dança. Por puro azar, já passava das onze horas da noite quando Druella lhe encontrou no andar de cima. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante num vestido cor de palha; parecia, no mínimo, um anjo de olhos azuis, e sorriu quando avistou a Black. 

— Está sozinha aqui há um tempo — ela comentou aproximando-se. — Orion desistiu de dançar?

— Aparentemente — pigarreou, cruzando os braços. — E você? Desistiu de Cygnus?

— Na verdade eu estava procurando um banheiro para ver se meu cabelo ainda está apresentável, e dar um retoque no meu batom — Walburga assentiu, desinteressada, voltando a fitar Orion de longe. — Você está linda nesse vestido. 

— O banheiro é por ali — a Black apontou para o corredor. — Terceira porta à direita. 

A única coisa decente que Irma Crabbe havia feito em vida foi ensinar Walburga a ter um pouco de educação e elegância quando não estavam em casa. Se fosse pela sua vontade teria azarado Druella no momento em que abriu a boca. Walburga tinha a plena convicção de que não estava bonita naquele vestido, e que as pessoas que lhe olhavam estavam apenas apreciando seus minutos de vexame. Deveria estar parecendo uma aberração ou, na pior das hipóteses, uma trouxa. Bufou, apoiando-se na grade de madeira, prestes a, de fato, ir de encontro com Druella e estragar seu rostinho lindamente esculpido. Ao se virar, trombou com Orion, que deixou uma taça de cristal se espatifar no chão e derramar todo o vinho. 

Antes que soltasse o grito de ira que estava preso em sua garganta, Orion abriu a mão e a taça, pedaço por pedaço, se refez. 

— Acredito que, agora, não haverá motivos para você negar um pouco — ele lhe estendeu a taça que não havia caído. Walburga a pegou, sentindo alguns olhares do andar debaixo. Ela não agradeceu, apenas tomou um gole e assistiu Orion encostar-se ao seu lado, de costas para a grade. 

— Negarei apenas a valsa — adiantou, com os olhos fixos na parede em sua frente. Ouviu o riso abafado de Orion. 

— Parece ótimo — Walburga arqueou a sobrancelha e fitou Orion, que tomava mais um gole. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que ele terminasse de beber o vinho. — Decidiu a data do nosso casamento?

— 5 de Julho — ele pareceu surpreso. — À tarde. 

— E se eu disser que _insisto_ que seja à noite? 

— Deixaria sua futura esposa tremendamente descontente. 

— Isso não seria uma boa decisão, imagino — disse sabiamente enquanto olhava para o perfil de Walburga, que estava séria. — O que acha de fazermos o seguinte acordo: eu deixo você fazer o casamento à tarde e você dança comigo todas as vezes que eu quiser?

— Um preço muito alto. 

— Mas satisfatório — apontou, tomando a taça de suas mãos. Orion enfeitiçou os cristais e se desencostou, estendendo a mão para a noiva. — Além de que não terá mais nada que me negará. 

Walburga, relutante, repousou sua mão sobre a dele e foi puxada para de encontro com seu corpo. Como sempre, Orion abriu a mão para que seus dedos pudessem se entrelaçar e pressionou sua cintura com um pouco de força. Não havia como definir o que ela realmente sentia, embora naquela noite em especial não houvesse um porquê de se manter longe de Orion, sua única distração. Ele não disse mais nada, pelo menos não enquanto estava com os olhos fechados, tentando se concentrar na música que fazia fundo para as conversas da cabana. Seus passos eram lentos, pequenos e, na verdade, mal saíam do lugar. O que incomodou Walburga foi sentir olhares em direção a eles; só não temeu porque havia apenas duas pessoas que poderiam lhe fazer mal, e uma delas não parecia propícia a isso. Mas envergonhou-se por estar tão próxima de Orion e uma ira lhe subiu à garganta por pensar que talvez estivessem zombando dos dois que estavam, francamente, numa fatídica situação. 

Em toda a sua memória havia apenas alguns flashes que se lembrava de Pollux e Irma dançando. Normalmente outras pessoas também dançavam, e eles sempre mantinham uma distância considerável enquanto giravam. Não conversavam, mal se olhavam; apenas seguiam passos pré-definidos em direção à um vácuo existencial. Era a regra, a qual Walburga não estava seguindo. Um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha ao lembrar de como Pollux costumava consertar desvios de conduta antes dos seus dezessete anos. 

— Estão olhando em direção à nós — sua voz saiu baixa. O pequeno coração de Walburga quase saltava de seu peito por medo e raiva. Medo das impressões de Pollux, raiva de ser o alvo de zombações. Orion abriu os olhos cinzas e mirou as pessoas lá embaixo tediosamente. Depois, riu, pondo a mão de Walburga em seu ombro para que a prendesse entre seus braços. 

— Te incomoda? — não foi necessário responder, estava escrito em seu rosto pálido. — Não me importo. Digo, estão apenas cobiçando você. Ou nós — Walburga levou as duas mãos para o peito de seu par, afastando-se um pouco. Orion apertou as costas de Walburga para que ela se mantivesse ali. — Não se faça de ingênua. 

— Não se faça de tolo — imediatamente Orion cerrou os olhos cinzas, e o resquício de medo que ela havia desconsiderado voltou à tona. — Estão zombando. 

— _Zombando?_ — ele repetiu dando uma risada incrédula. — Walburga, nosso casamento é o mais importante desde o de Lucretia, é normal que nos olhem e queiram ser um de nós. Embora, hoje, você esteja excepcionalmente bonita e alguns queiram estar perto de você como eu estou. Olhe bem a cara do Rookwood.

Ele fez um maneio com a cabeça e Walburga, tentando achar alguma brecha no olhar firme de seu noivo, mirou o rapaz que segurava um copo de whiskey e lhe encarava fixamente. Edgar Rookwood havia sido o único pretendente que Pollux havia comentado em toda a adolescência da filha, mas, um tempo depois, desconsiderou pelo fato de que ele era um completo imbecil. Walburga engoliu a seco antes de voltar sua atenção a Orion e pegá-lo admirando seu colar. 

— Convencida? — sorriu um pouco irônico, fazendo-a arquear a sobrancelha. 

— Por que não estamos dançando? — ela perguntou ao notar que estavam parados. Orion não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando para Walburga por intermináveis minutos. 

Aos poucos ela esqueceu o que havia dito. Sentia-se constrangida pelo súbito interesse de seu noivo em lhe importunar daquela forma, incomodada pela falta de ar e irritada por não ter outra saída além de fitá-lo de volta. 

Estava prestes a dar uma desculpa para sair dali quando Orion desvencilhou seus braços e pegou sua mão esquerda, guiando-a pelo corredor que havia, anteriormente, indicado à Druella. Ao final havia uma grande janela quadriculada, que dava a perfeita visão da neve caindo lá fora; foi onde Orion se encostou, com a mão estendida segurando as pontas dos dedos de Walburga, cujo coração batia forte. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, nem porque Orion a havia levado até ali, mas não foi capaz de permanecer em seu lugar quando, aos poucos, ele a puxava em direção ao seu corpo. A respiração dele era forte o suficiente para que ela a ouvisse, e seus olhos curiosos e sedentos demais para que Walburga conseguisse permanecer indiferente. 

Nunca havia estado numa situação daquela, mesmo que não soubesse denominá-la. Os dedos de Orion subiram delicadamente ao seu rosto, acariciando seu contorno até o queixo, e Walburga ouviu um suspiro lamentável ao sentí-lo passar pelo seu pescoço e ombro. Algo dentro dela remexia pela sensação de que não deveria estar ali.

Seu corpo arrepiou quando Orion colocou as mãos em sua nuca, e estremeceu ao ver seu rosto se aproximar gradativamente. Quando seus lábios estavam próximos, quase se tocando, Walburga prendeu a respiração com medo pelo o que viria, e não entendeu quando Orion curvou o canto de sua boca num sorriso estúpido. 

— Não vou te morder, Walburga. Pelo menos não aqui, nem agora — riu, repousando seu polegar nos lábios imaculados de sua noiva. — Apenas um beijo. 

— Meu pai deve estar m-

— Você sabe que ele não está. Além de que ele deve ter ciência de que me tem como companhia — Walburga sentiu suas mãos gelarem ao ponto de tremerem. — Você disse que só me negaria uma dança, e não é o que estou pedindo agora. 

Walburga ficou quieta, sem resposta. Qualquer coisa que fizesse de errado resultaria às punições de Pollux, mesmo que fosse com seu futuro marido. Ele não iria defendê-la, não era algo esperado de homens. Além de que sua inexperiência gritante poderia lhe render a quebra do acordo entre seu pai e Arcturus, o que implicaria num fatídico destino de ficar sob as asas mortíferas de Pollux e sob a sombra da perfeição de Lucretia. Entre agradar Orion e despertar a ira de seu pai, preferia ter um casamento falido; pelo menos o teria verdadeiramente. 

O problema era que Walburga não tinha uma ideia suficientemente satisfatória para escapar daquela situação, pelo menos não teve até ver, novamente, o rosto de Orion se aproximar do seu. Quando ele estava bem próximo, Walburga pendeu o rosto e lhe beijou a bochecha. Orion, após resmungar, lhe encarou. 

— Talvez eu deva ser mais específico da próxima vez — revirou os olhos, colocando as mãos no bolso, para que voltassem para onde estavam. 

[...]

Walburga encarava Monstro como se quisesse matá-lo com um único e certeiro Avada Kedavra. Ele estava na porta, batendo os dedos inquietos dos pés no chão, esperando a reação de sua senhora. Monstro apenas tinha dito que Lucretia havia acabado de chegar no Largo Grimmauld, não pensou que despertaria tamanha ira assim. Por isso, quando Walburga fez um sinal com a mão, ele deu as costas e saiu em direção às escadas rapidamente. Elfo idiota. 

A relação que Walburga havia construído com Lucretia desde o maravilhoso episódio de novembro do ano anterior era muito boa: raramente conversavam. Primeiro porque Lucretia havia virado a personificação da indisposição — e vergonha —, o que colaborava para sua ausência em jantares e contato com seres propriamente vivos, até mesmo por cartas. E tudo estava ótimo para Walburga, que utilizou os quatro meses após o ano novo para decidir os detalhes de seu casamento e blá, blá, blá. Reencontrar Lucretia sorrindo só poderia ser um mau agouro. 

— Lucretia — a saudou sem ânimo, caminhando diretamente para uma das poltronas da sala. — Aconteceu alguma coisa para estar aqui? 

— Estava na hora de sair um pouco — Walburga concordou com a cabeça, embora amaldiçoasse quem havia enfiado essa ideia na cabeça de sua prima. — Além de que Ignatius estava muito preocupado comigo, ordenou que eu viesse pelo menos conversar um pouco com você. Como estão os preparativos do casamento?

— Em ordem. Acredito que tenha recebido o convite.

— _Aquele_ era o convite? — ergueu as sobrancelhas, um pouco debochada. — Mas não para todos, imagino.

— Para todos.

— O horário estava errado. Como não viu?

— 05 de Julho de 1943, às nove horas da noite — Walburga repetiu, causando uma gargalhada. 

— Ninguém se casa à noite, Walburga — fitou a prima com descaso. — A não ser que seja uma estratégia de Orion para gastar a noite na festa e não passá-la com você. Pelo o que sei, a namoradinha dele já está de casamento marcado também, mas continuam se espreitando em Hogwarts.

Walburga deu ombros, indiferente, e fez um sinal para que Monstro se aproximasse com a bandeja de chá que segurava. O elfo encheu duas xícaras e deu para as respectivas moças, deixando a sala num silêncio desafiador. 

Não havia nada de estranho na situação em que se encontravam, tampouco na essência de ambas. Walburga nada mais queria além de ter um matrimônio e ver Lucretia arruinada; do mesmo modo que Lucretia queria um filho para manter seu casamento perfeito e zerar as chances de Walburga e Orion serem elevados ao posto de ideal sangue-puro que ela e Ignatius ocupavam. O pequeno detalhe era que Walburga não se importava com Orion ao ponto de sentir algo sobre ele ter ou não uma vadiazinha. Apenas queria sua aliança no dedo e um galho na tapeçaria dos Black ligando seus nomes. Dali alguns anos, um pirralho faria bem para consolidá-la como a senhora do Largo Grimmauld. Nada, nem Lucretia, seria capaz de impedir isso de acontecer. 

O final de Maio fora marcado pela formatura de Orion e Cygnus, ocasião perfeita para que Walburga entrasse no jogo de Lucretia de uma forma a irritá-la profundamente. Enquanto estava sentada junto a Ignatius — pelo seu medo secreto de matar, mais uma vez, seu filho —, Walburga fazia a vontade de Orion de dançar. Faltava um mês para o casamento, que era o principal tópico do Profeta Diário e das fofocas informais. 

No dia 05 de Julho a casa de campo da família Black estaria com os jardins de entrada adornados para ser o palco de uma grande cerimônia. Alphard havia se voluntariado para desenvolver um feitiço que fizesse as estrelas do céu brilharem mais naquela noite, mais do que as chamas espalhadas pelo gramado. Walburga passaria por um tapete que refletiria o céu ao lado de Pollux, que lhe beijaria a testa e entregaria sua mão para Orion. Ambos assinariam seus nomes no grande livro, selariam a união com um singelo beijo, aproveitariam da festa até tarde da noite e, por fim, dormiriam na casa. O crédito dos detalhes deveriam ser, secretamente, atribuídos a Alphard, que substituiu os esforços lascivos de Lucretia de forma exemplar durante madrugadas que passava conversando com Walburga. 

— Concordo com Orion, todos se casam de tarde, usam as mesmas flores, as mesmas músicas e agem como se fosse diferente do anterior — Alphard dizia enquanto desenhava a passarela por onde Walburga andaria. Ela estava sentada na poltrona do quarto dele, apreciando uma taça de vinho, enquanto ele se concentrava na escrivaninha de madeira. — Impressionantemente, o casamento de Lucretia foi lamentável mesmo seguindo essa fórmula vazia. 

— Não seja estúpido, Alphard, estava tudo perfeito. 

— A cerimônia estava como sempre, mas vai me dizer que não notou o _noivo_? — ele olhou a irmã pelo canto do olho, sorrindo travesso. — Ignatius estava completamente bêbado. Alguém contou para Lucretia que ele dormiu com Lea Selwyn no dia anterior e ela surtou. Você lembra disso, não lembra?

— Não, pelo simples fato de que você está delirando.

— Ela pediu para que eu fizesse uma poção para melhorar o estado dele para que as pessoas não percebessem… Pelo jeito deu certo, embora eu imaginava que era você quem havia aguentado a histeria dela. 

— Não sei do que está falando — Walburga disse por fim, levantando-se de onde estava para ver os rabiscos do irmão. — E não sei se esse casamento deve acontecer à noite.

— Walburga, vocês se casarão debaixo de estrelas. Ouça a voz de quem ouviu planos sem fim sobre casamentos! — ele pegou seu desenho e estendeu para Walburga. — Infelizmente há uma probabilidade da estrela Sirius brilhar mais do que vocês. 

Depois de apreciar os riscos que se mexiam feitos por Alphard, Walburga verdadeiramente decidiu que se casaria à noite. Parecia realmente bonito da forma que ele havia idealizado, mais atraente do que qualquer outro casamento que já havia presenciado. Talvez Lucretia não aprovasse a ideia, nem mesmo Irma se estivesse viva; mas ela, estranhamente, havia se convencido. Seu único receio era que não ficasse tão grandioso na realidade. Enviou uma carta para Orion explicando cada passo logo no dia seguinte, assim como os convites para todos os convidados e uma resposta para a carta que havia recebido do Profeta Diário. Sem ser uma grande surpresa, ela e Orion estamparam a primeira edição do jornal de Julho.

_O CASAMENTO DA DÉCADA_

_ACONTECERÁ EM 04 DIAS_

Nos quatro dias seguintes Walburga não conseguiu dormir o suficiente durante à noite. O plano de fundo de seus sonhos era a costumeira floresta de árvores laranjas, embora o céu normalmente azul aparecesse nublado e trouxesse seus piores pesadelos. Era capaz de ouvir os gritos de sua mãe vindos dos aposentos dela e de Pollux, via Lucretia com três filhos pequenos, levava tapas e socos de Orion, era torturada por seu pai, estampava o Profeta Diário como protagonista da _humilhação_ da década, tinha uma filha pequena, era posta para fora de casa e, por fim, queimada da tapeçaria de sua família. No dia de seu casamento não pregou os olhos, e sentia uma dor nos ombros angustiante. 

Ingeriu três poções diferentes durante a tarde: uma para que melhorasse sua aparência, outra para que tivesse disposição para enfrentar pessoas estúpidas e a última para que suas dores fossem aliviadas. O que lhe revigorou foi a notícia que chegou aos seus ouvidos pela boca de Melania, que a observava ter o espartilho amarrado num dos quartos da cabana. 

— Se depois de alguns meses não tiver engravidado ainda, experimente tomar chá de pétalas de narciso — Melania dizia uma das quinhentas observações que já havia feito para Walburga. — Sempre disse para Lucretia, mas ela não me dá ouvidos. Por isso perde os bebês. 

— Ela está grávida de novo, não está?

— Faz uma semana que abortou espontaneamente — lamentou-se enquanto verificava seu penteado no espelho. 

Walburga sorriu enquanto entrava dentro de seu vestido negro. Ele tinha uma caída delicada a partir da cintura, de onde o tecido se fazia em várias camadas soltas, e cobria-lhe os braços e ombros, deixando apenas um pouco de seu colo adornado por uma gargantilha de ouro à mostra. Seus lábios estavam com um batom marrom-escuro e seu cabelo arrumado num perfeito coque. Faltavam alguns minutos para andar em direção a Orion, o que lhe causou um aumento súbito de batimentos cardíacos. 

Depois de mais algumas palavras Melania a deixou sozinha no quarto. Talvez fosse o momento para conversar com sua mãe, ou ouvir alguma abobrinha sem sentido de Druella. Mas nem mesmo Lucretia se fazia presente, e a explicação era que seu mundo havia desmoronado sobre seu próprio orgulho. Enquanto se encarava no espelho, Walburga conseguia juntar pedaços de um quebra-cabeça.

Aquele poderia não ser o casamento dos seus sonhos, com o homem de seus sonhos, mas seria sua carta de alforria, e não falava apenas de Pollux. Estava prestes a se tornar a senhora da mui nobre e antiga casa dos Black, teria mais poder e galeões do que Lucretia, consolidada como uma Prewett com dificuldades — para não dizer incapacidade — de engravidar, e cujo casamento estava começando a entrar na fase de declínio; seria maior do que Druella, independentemente de sua beleza; maior do que qualquer casamento de Abraxas Malfoy ou de qualquer outro membro do diretório puro-sangue. Havia se tornado o pesadelo de sua cunhada: uma mulher maior do que as coisas que seu orgulhoso fantasiava, o que satisfazia Walburga imensamente e amenizava seu terror em ter que ficar com Orion para sempre. A regra para essas coisas era bem clara: ser uma esposa obediente; e Walburga seria.

No horário certo passou pela grade de madeira da cabana e avistou os convidados de longe. Desceu as escadas e na porta de entrada Pollux lhe esperava. Ele não estava com suas melhores expressões — se é que tinha uma meramente agradável —, provavelmente já havia tomado uma ou duas doses de whisky de fogo e parecia estar impaciente enquanto empunhava sua varinha com força. A primeira coisa que fez ao ver sua primogênita foi lhe direcionar um feitiço de raio amarelado que, ao aproximar-se de Walburga, tornou-se branco. Era a confirmação de que sua filha era virgem. 

— Se não quiser ter seu nome queimado da tapeçaria, não estrague seu casamento — ele grunhiu guardando a varinha e posicionando seu braço para que ela o segurasse. — Obedeça a ele da mesma forma que me obedece. Se não quer apanhar, não o provoque; se não quer ser torturada, não cause nenhum problema. Não discorde, não afronte, não o desagrade — Pollux tinha a feição fechada, as sobrancelhas quase juntas e mordia os lábios com força, quase fazendo-os sangrar. — Se ele quiser se deitar com você cinquenta vezes na noite, permita e o satisfaça; se ele tiver uma amante, releve; apenas use esse primeiro ano para tentar engravidar e dar um herdeiro à ele. Caso realmente não consiga, Alphard vai te ajudar. Lembre-se de uma coisa, Walburga, o amor é o veneno mortal que nos leva à autodestruição. Não seja tola. Entendeu?

— Sim, papai — respondeu encarando Pollux nos olhos, que ficavam gradativamente vermelhos. Talvez houvesse sido mais do que duas doses de whisky. 

Pollux assentiu e no minuto seguinte começaram a andar em direção ao altar. O som de violinos era incisivo sobre o silêncio da noite que estava mais brilhante do que nunca. Seria loucura, naquele momento, pensar que o céu parecia estar mais próximo de onde estavam, mas talvez fosse verdade. Olhando para a obra de seu irmão Walburga conseguia ver as três estrelas do cinturão da constelação de Orion, conseguia ver as estrelas Sirius e Procyon, e bem ao lado a constelação de câncer. Ao parar de admirar o céu, Walburga viu-se quase em seu destino final. Orion estava com as mãos para trás, com um traje negro de detalhes de ouro, cabelo solto na altura dos ombros e com olhos cinzas perdidos na imensidão de tudo o que via. Todos, na verdade, pareciam impactados com o cenário daquele casamento. 

Ao chegar perto de Orion, Pollux beijou o dorso da mão e a testa da filha antes de entregá-la a seu futuro marido. Com um grande suspiro, Orion levou Walburga até a frente do grande livro aberto na mesa para que proferissem seus votos e escrevessem seus nomes, que brilharam juntos ao final, selando a união eterna dos dois. 

— Toujours Pur — Orion foi o primeiro a sussurrar enquanto virava-se para sua esposa. 

— Toujour Pur — Walburga repetiu, tendo sua cintura tomada pelas mãos de Orion antes que um beijo casto fosse depositado em sua boca. 

Seu corpo tremeu durante os três segundos que sentiu os lábios quentes de Orion. Por constrangimento, por receio, por ser a primeira vez que fazia aquilo, por ter acabado de definir o seu destino. Abriu os olhos quando ele se distanciou e virou-se para todos os convidados que estavam em pé, prestes a aplaudir enquanto o mais novo e maior casal do ano passavam pelo tapete de estrelas, em direção para onde seria festa. 

Walburga e Orion ocuparam a mesa dos noivos e ficaram à mercê de cumprimentar os convidados, fingir uma grande simpatia inexistente e aproveitar as horas que lhes foram pré-determinada antes que fosse para dentro da casa. Contudo, Walburga sentia um mal estar terrível no estômago, provavelmente era seu bolo de ansiedade e nervosismo mediante àquela situação, o que não lhe proporcionou uma refeição tão agradável, embora houvesse degustado algumas taças de champagne. Em meio ao barulho das conversas, restou ao casal um profundo e quase perturbador silêncio. Eles só se encararam quando tiveram de dançar juntos. 

Se Orion não insistisse tanto em dançar com ou sem música, no meio de pessoas ou de forma isolada, talvez os nervos de Walburga tivessem ficado num estado pior. Mas era apenas mais uma, com o detalhe de que haviam acabado de se consolidar como marido e mulher. Ao fim da música tradicional e ao início da seguinte, quando vários casais puseram-se a dançar também, Orion desentrelaçou os dedos e levou suas mãos para as costas de Walburga, prendendo-a entre seus braços. A surpresa foi sentir a testa de Orion encostada à sua e ver seus olhos fechados. 

— Estão olhando em direção à nós — ele disse de repente, abrindo um sorriso de canto. 

— Te incomoda? 

— Gosto que cobicem coisas que não poderão ter — ao passo em que Orion abriu os olhos, Walburga fechou os seus. — O que só eu terei. 

Um arrepio fez Walburga, enfim, encarar os olhos cinzas de Orion, o que durou bons minutos. 

Depois de mais uma hora perdida na futilidade daquela celebração, os dois despediram-se de Arcturus, Melania, Pollux e Alphard para que fossem para a casa. Era por volta das duas horas da manhã quando passaram pela grande janela quadriculada da sala em direção à porta de entrada. Orion a trancou e conforme subiam para o quarto as luzes se apagavam sozinhas. Walburga entrou antes de Orion no quarto, visto que ele permaneceu na grade de madeira observando a vista pelo vidro. O quarto estava mais bonito do que Walburga se lembrava. A cama estava com lençóis negros e havia velas espalhadas para que fossem acesas, o que aconteceu a partir do estalar de dedos de Walburga. 

O grande problema era que ela, simplesmente, não sabia como agir a partir dali. Não se lembrava de ninguém lhe instruindo ou, ao menos, acreditando que um dia se casaria. A única coisa que tinha ciência era que deveria fazer o que Orion quisesse, da forma que quisesse, para que tivesse a chance de amanhecer sem muitas dores e _inteira_. Sua grande ideia foi, então, entrar no banheiro com a camisola e a lingerie que havia comprado sob a orientação de Lucretia. Ao fechar a porta sentiu uma falta de ar quase claustrofóbica e apoiou-se sobre a mármore da pia. Aos poucos sua respiração normalizava e via-se na patética situação de, mesmo por cima, continuar por baixo. Não seria capaz nem de imaginar como contar uma versão perfeita sobre a sua primeira noite com Orion da mesma forma que Lucretia havia feito. Pollux estava certo, Walburga era uma imprestável. 

— Walburga? — a voz de Orion soou do lado de fora, precedendo o movimento da maçaneta. Ela ergueu o rosto e fitou o reflexo de seu noivo pirralho pelo espelho, deparando-se com alguns fios de seu coque fora do lugar. — Está aqui dentro há mais de meia hora. 

— Já vou — respondeu baixinho sob a pressão do olhar de Orion. 

Ele não fechou a porta, tampouco saiu de seu campo de visão. Deu alguns passos e ficou atrás de Walburga, que engoliu a seco ao vê-lo apoiar os braços do mármore bem ao lado dos seus. 

Aos poucos, Orion aproximou seu corpo e repousou seu queixo no ombro coberto de Walburga. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo considerável, até que ele deixou um beijo no ombro, outro na nuca e outro embaixo ao pé do ouvido. Com a mão direita tocou a cintura dela e a fez ficar de frente para ele. 

— Você está mais bonita do que eu considerei ser possível — ele disse acariciando seu rosto com o polegar. Sorriu ao tocar em seu queixo e puxar o rosto de Walburga em direção ao seu. — Quantos rapazes você já beijou?

— Nenhum — respondeu de cenho franzido, sentindo-se levemente ultrajada. Sua respiração forte comprovou sua fala. Antes que percebesse, teve os lábios de Orion grudados ao seus. 

Walburga realmente nunca havia beijado ninguém e era estranho o fazer pela primeira vez. Orion lhe deu vários selinhos, descendo pelo seu queixo em direção ao pescoço. Era uma sensação boa, ao menos parecia, embora pensou que seu coração sairia pela boca quando sentiu os dentes de Orion apertarem sua pele. O riso abafado dele enquanto erguia seu rosto apenas deixou Walburga mais nervosa; e Orion percebeu quando passou seu nariz no dela e a fitou bem no fundo dos olhos. 

Ele segurou o rosto dela com uma mão e usou o polegar para tocar seu queixo, forçando uma leve abertura entre seus lábios. Ao sentir, novamente, a boca de Orion pressionando a sua, ela correspondeu e antes mesmo que pudesse explicar, viu-se beijando Orion pela primeira vez. 

Seu coração batia forte e suas mãos inexperientes se depararam com a necessidade de se repousarem em um lugar mais quente do que o mármore gelado. Como nas músicas que dançavam, levou suas mãos aos ombros de Orion e ao começar a sentir que poderiam ficar mais perto um do outro, as levou para sua nuca. Aos poucos, o corpo masculino pressionava o seu contra a pia. 

Orion parou o beijo subitamente, assustando um pouco Walburga, cujos lábios estavam levemente inchados. Ele deu um impulso para que ela se sentasse no mármore e apreciou a vista da parte debaixo de seu vestido, que deixou um pouco de suas pernas à mostra pela posição em que estavam. Delicadamente, Orion tocou os joelhos de Walburga para que suas pernas se abrissem e ele pudesse se encostar no armário embaixo. Aproveitou o espaço de tempo para tirar seu sobretudo e seus sapatos antes de envolver o corpo de Walburga num abraço e encostar suas bocas novamente. Sem perceber, Walburga encostou suas pernas na lateral do corpo de Orion e suspirou ao sentir seus lábios descerem pelo seu pescoço. 

Lentamente terminaram o beijo; Walburga com o queixo em cima dos cabelos ondulados de Orion e ele com o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ficaram em silêncio, controlando as respirações, até o momento em que Orion se endireitou, tocando os joelhos de Walburga novamente para que ficassem firmes em volta de seu corpo. Pegou as duas mãos de unhas compridas e cheia de anéis, as beijou e as colocou em seu ombro antes de envolver a cintura de sua mulher e a tirar de cima da pia para que saíssem do banheiro. Ele sentiu as unhas de Walburga cravarem em suas costas a medida em que começou a andar. Ao chegar na cama, deitou o corpo dela e apoiou-se no colchão para não deixá-la com todo seu peso por cima. 

O rosto de Walburga, apesar de sério, demonstrava com clareza o quão amedrontada estava com aquele momento. Era como se Orion fosse lhe devorar, literalmente, e não deixar sobrar nenhum pedaço. E mesmo que se visse numa situação onde sentia o perfume cítrico dele de perto, os lábios quentes e as mãos pesadas, não se sentia tranquila. Quando o corpo dele se encostou ao seu, entre as suas pernas sentiu o tecido da calça que ele vestia e encontrou-se mais apavorada do que nunca. Era patético. 

Orion voltou a lhe beijar, mas desta vez passando sua mão pelos braços cobertos e por sua cintura com mais frequência. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao ver-se com as pernas um pouco desnudas, e ele pareceu perceber a profundidade de sua respiração. 

— Walburga — ele a chamou baixinho, acariciando toda a extensão de seus braços antes de erguer seu corpo e ficar ajoelhado na cama. Estendeu as mãos para ela e a fez ficar em pé ao lado da beirada da cama em que ele se sentou. — Vem aqui. 

Foi a vez dela ficar entre as pernas dele. Orion levou sua mão para o zíper do vestido negro e o abriu completamente. Com gentileza, foi puxando aos poucos o tecido para baixo, primeiro tirando os braços de Walburga, e ela logo ouviu o primeiro gemido de seu marido quando sentiu seus seios expostos à visão dele. Orion não os tocou, nem fez algo além de olhá-los atentamente, tinha a tarefa de levar o vestido até os pés de Walburga, e foi o que fez com as mãos abertas e bem pressionadas pela pele gelada. Quando Orion olhou para cima novamente, não disse nada, apenas ficou admirando o corpo imaculado de sua esposa, que contava apenas com uma calcinha de renda. 

Walburga sentia um arder estranho por todas as suas extremidades, e não sabia como reagir ao silêncio de Orion pelos instantes que se passavam. Devagar e por conta própria tirou seus pés de seu salto e ficou descalça sobre o tapete de pele que havia embaixo da cama. 

— Solte o cabelo — a voz dele ecoou baixinho. Walburga obedeceu e o ouviu rir a medida em que seus fios negros tocavam um pouco acima de sua cintura. Orion não disse mais nada, apenas se ocupou em começar a abrir os botões de sua camisa negra enquanto a fitava. 

Walburga o observou tirar a camisa na mesma intensidade que ele lhe olhava, correspondendo anseios que ainda não tinha consciência. Orion era magro, tinha músculos sutis nos braços e em toda a extensão de seu abdômen, seus lábios estavam vermelhos e sua feição completamente concentrada no que via. Ele colocou o próprio cabelo atrás da orelha antes de tocar a cintura de Walburga e depositar um beijo em sua barriga, aventurando-se por suas coxas e, aos poucos, trilhando seu caminho até as nádegas pequenas e durinhas. 

Conforme sentia os apertos de Orion e acompanhava os dedos curiosos que subiam pela lateral de seu corpo até os seios, Walburga tentava mostrar que estava firme naquela situação. Mas quando Orion encheu as mãos com seus seios, estimulando seus mamilos duros com os dedos, ela não pôde impedir um leve grunhido que pareceu tomar seu corpo inteiro de prazer. Fora o suficiente para Orion a puxar e ela cair em cima de seu corpo que fervia, tendo a boca tomada por um beijo intenso e sua cintura apertada com força. 

Bem embaixo de sua intimidade Walburga sentia algo duro que lhe fazia sentir uma sensação estranha nas vezes em que se encostavam. Era bom. Tão bom que quando Orion apertou seu quadril para se chocar contra o dele, ela deixou mais um som escapar de sua boca. Ele parecia gostar de ouvir.

— Merlin — ele disse terminando um beijo bruscamente, permitindo que Walburga se sustentasse com os braços na cama. Seu peito subia e descia sem parar. Antes que ela tentasse entender o que ele estava querendo dizer, ele inverteu suas posições e ficou de joelhos na cama, com as mãos desabotoando o cinto, que fora jogado para longe. 

Orion desabotoou sua calça, mas antes de abrir o zíper ponderou sobre o olhar de Walburga sobre si. Ela estava arisca a qualquer movimento, e seu corpo não havia esquentado nem mesmo um grau. Parecia um cubo de gelo. Por isso ele colocou um braço por debaixo de suas costas e outro por debaixo de seus joelhos, ergueu seu corpo e o deitou no meio da cama, entre os travesseiros de fronha negra. 

Walburga sentia-se como uma presa pelo olhar de Orion, e temeu quando ele tocou sua calcinha e a deslizou por suas pernas. Ficou deveras constrangida, mesmo que soubesse que seria inevitável tal situação. Pensou que ele simplesmente tiraria sua calça e enfiaria seu membro nela sem delongas; o lado bom seria que terminaria logo. Contudo, Orion apenas se curvou sobre ela e lhe depositou um beijo casto nos lábios. 

— Por que me olha assim, Walburga? — ele perguntou ficando de joelhos na cama, com uma perna de cada lado da moça. Ela sustentou o contato visual por alguns instantes. 

— Te pergunto o mesmo. 

— Porque gosto do que vejo na minha frente — Orion se curvou novamente, mas foi em direção ao seios, lambendo um mamilo calmamente e apertando o outro. Walburga fechou os olhos, relaxando os ombros sobre o colchão. — Não vou te machucar, apenas… Te fazer minha esposa — ele se levantou da cama para tirar a calça e a cueca. 

Walburga manteve o olhar firme no rosto de Orion, embora não resistiu ao vê-lo voltar para a cama e afastar suas pernas. Seu membro não era tão grande, mas Walburga o considerou grosso, ao ponto em que teve a plena convicção que seria rasgada ao meio. Parou de pensar quando Orion se debruçou sobre o seu corpo e lhe beijou, roçando suas intimidades e estimulando os mamilos de Walburga. Não demorou para que ele colocasse sua mão no único lugar quente de Walburga que, para sua surpresa, estava completamente úmido. Ao sentir os dedos de Orion mexerem em seu clitóris, Walburga gemeu, recebendo uma leve mordida em seu mamilo; isso motivou Orion a aumentar a velocidade e, de repente, diminuir. Foi o suficiente para que Walburga pensasse que iria entrar em combustão. 

O muxoxo que saiu de seus lábios quando Orion tirou seus dedos melados de sua intimidade pulsante foi tremendamente prazeroso para ele, que beijou Walburga e segurou seu membro para que pudesse lhe penetrar sem delongas enquanto ela estava molhada. As unhas de Walburga se fincaram em suas costas, e seu lábio provavelmente sangraria pela mordida que levou. De qualquer modo, gemeu ao senti-la tão apertada. Ficou imóvel, assistindo-a tentar superar a dor que sentia. A única coisa que fez foi acariciar sua cintura, beijar seu pescoço e seu rosto, aproveitando a oportunidade para sentir seu perfume e tocar em seus cabelos negros. Só de pensar que um dia, talvez no seguinte, poderia tê-la de quatro na cama, ou tê-la cavalgando em cima de si era enlouquecedor. 

Walburga sentiu como se tivesse sido tirada de uma nuvem de prazer e puxada em direção a uma ardência dolorosa. Fechou os olhos com força, para que não chorasse, e apertou o corpo de Orion até que ele estivesse totalmente abraçado a ela. Demorou um pouco para que ela abrisse os olhos, mas encontrou os dele e foi beijada enquanto o sentia sair de dentro de si devagar. Algo lhe fez palpitar com a possibilidade dele simplesmente desistir de continuar fazendo aquilo, mas ao sentí-lo afundar-se novamente a tranquilidade tomou conta de seu corpo e permitiu que, aos poucos, se acostumasse com os movimentos de Orion mesmo estando um pouco dolorida. Seu maior prazer naquele momento era ter consumado seu matrimônio, que muitos achavam que nunca iria acontecer. Esboçou um sorriso com tal pensamento, e as coisas começaram a melhorar quando Orion segurou seus dois seios enquanto saía lentamente e estocava com força. 

A visão que tinha de Orion era mais bonita do que havia achado ser possível. Seus cabelos ondulados estavam um pouco suados, seu rosto estava quente e de seus lábios saíam coisas que ela não conseguia entender. Sentiu vontade de beijá-lo e foi o que fez quando levou sua mão à nuca dele e o puxou em direção ao seu rosto. Ele, então, passou a movimentar-se mais lentamente por ocupar-se em beijá-la tão bem. Walburga podia dar-se como satisfeita naquele momento. 

Porém, sentiu seu corpo formigar quando Orion voltou a mexer em seu clitóris, num ritmo tão sensual quanto o que fazia dentro dela. Não demorou muito para que Walburga começasse a sentir dificuldades de respirar, e uma sensação lhe embalasse profundamente até o momento em que se sentiu contrair no membro de seu marido, gemendo de olhos fechados. Ao abrir os olhos, saindo do seu primeiro gozo, ouviu os gemidos graves de Orion e sentiu outra onda lhe fazer tremer, mas mais intensamente ao sentir ser preenchida por um jato quente. Gemeu, alto, sentindo as últimas estocadas antes de Orion sair de dentro de si e deitar-se ao seu lado na cama. 

Walburga tentava colocar sua respiração em compasso. Seus cabelos estavam perdidos no negro dos lençóis amarrotados, seus pensamentos confusos e sua boca entreaberta de uma forma que foi impossível Orion não ser seduzido a beijá-la novamente. Ele pegou um dos lençóis e estendeu sobre o corpo de Walburga, acomodando-se do lado esquerdo da cama em seguida. Sua primeira atitude fora acariciar os cabelos de sua esposa e estender o braço para que ela se aconchegasse. Walburga demorou um pouco para perceber e encostar sua cabeça no tórax do marido. 

Eles não disseram mais nada naquela madrugada, caindo no sono sem perceber enquanto revisavam mentalmente o que havia acontecido e o fato de que estavam, definitivamente, casados. 

No dia seguinte, Walburga acordou por volta das onze e meia da manhã. Assustou-se ao perceber que estava nua, mas tudo começou a clarear em sua mente ao ver que Orion dormia com a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro ao seu lado. Suas costas estavam de fora e havia as marcas das unhas de Walburga, algumas vermelhas, outras um pouco roxas. Respirou profundamente, não sabendo se sentia-se mais leve ou mais pesada. Estava casada, o que era bom, mas suas chances de conseguir o que realmente queria haviam sido rebaixadas a zero. 

  
  



End file.
